happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scary-normal Activity
Scary-normal Activity is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Bogey Featuring * Puffy * Cryptie * Bastion Appearances * Jerky Plot 10:30 pm As Puffy goes to bed, he places his doll on a pillow and goes to get a glass of milk. He returns to find his doll horribly mangled. He makes an urgent phone call, but the sound of creepy moaning makes him too nervous to continue talking. Bastion and Cryptie barge into his room, causing a startled Puffy to cry. They wait for him to settle down. 11:53 pm Puffy tells them about the paranormal goings-on in his home. He tags along with Cryptie to investigate. Bastion stays behind to bounce on Puffy's bed, unknowingly disturbing a certain monster who lurks underneath. Meanwhile downstairs, Puffy grows worried about the bouncing sounds coming from his bedroom. 12:09 pm right|thumb|Something evil's lurking in the dark... Cryptie turns on his flashlight and searches for clues. Entering the kitchen, he discovers the fridge left open and half-eaten food littered everywhere. Puffy just shrugs when Cryptie looks at him. Getting hungry, Cryptie decides to eat a bag of chips laying next to him. Puffy notices something looking at him from behind a wall, disappearing before Cryptie is able to notice. 12:28 pm Puffy hears a sound coming from his window. He opens it and calls for whoever is making the noise. It turns out to be a tree branch blowing in the wind. A relieved Puffy turns around, when Bogey pops out in front of him. Horrified, Puffy stumbles out the window, which closes and cuts off his tail. The branch then falls and skewers his back. Bastion hears his screams, so he goes to investigate. 1:04 am Cryptie spots a figure going into the basement. He follows it down the stairs, passing several cobwebs along the way. Searching around with his flashlight, Cryptie sees Puffy's severed tail dangling from a web. If this wasn't bad enough, his flashlight goes out. Cryptie turns on his night vision goggles and makes his way back up. Bogey suddenly appears at the top of the staircase, causing Cryptie to tumble down the steps. He lays on the floor with broken bones until his night vision fades to black, dying. 2:00 am Bastion finds himself lost in the darkness, but has fun exploring. Creepy sounds slowly break his spirit. Eventually he becomes so scared that he runs into a sofa bed. He turns on a TV and decides to soothe his nerves by watching. As the noises get louder, he tries to ignore it by turning up the volume. The TV inexplicably shuts down. Suddenly, Bogey's face appears on the TV screen, causing Bastion to hide under the bed. Bogey begins jumping on the bed, stomping him to death, as revenge for his earlier deed. The entire thing was revealed to be a movie playing in a theater. Jerky, who appears to be the only viewer, throws popcorn and boos at the screen. Bogey pops up behind him with a big "Boo!". Jerky screams before being squashed by his seat. Deaths # Puffy is impaled by a tree branch. # Cryptie breaks his bones and dies of his injuries. # Bastion is stomped to death. # Jerky is crushed when his movie seat closes on him. Trivia * The episode is a reference to the ''Paranormal Activity ''series. * Bogey's face can vaguely be seen on the title card. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween